


Pax Mecum

by Spellnight



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellnight/pseuds/Spellnight
Summary: AU" where Agatha told Sabrina the spell.(she signed her name in the book, but didn't join the weird sisters)





	Pax Mecum

—Set a week or two after Sabrina was cursed—

Agatha walked up and matched my pace in walking.

“Pax Mecum.”

“What?” I asked stopping to turn around and face her.

“The spell.” She says simply.

“What spell?” I asked again, growing irritated.

Agatha rolls her eyes. “The spell to break the curse.”

I open my mouth to speak — but Agatha was already walking away briskly.

——

“Pax Mecum.” Suddenly I started coughing. Big, body-shaking coughs. A black ghastly-gas came out of my mouth and out the window. I felt...lighter.

——Timeskip—— ||| --2nd pov--

You catch her eye a lot in the hallway. Her features never change, but her eyes show an emotion you can't quite place.

Fear-Anger—Hatred? 

Maybe something different entirely.

She’s tight-lipped around you, never delving in Prudence’s taunting.  
She’s stiff as a board whenever you pass.

A feeling overtakes you. Sorrow? Perhaps.

For what could've been.

You catch her when she's alone, an impressive feat, seeing as she is always with her sisters.

“Agatha.” Your voice is soft yet firm at the same time.

Her head snaps around and your eyes meet.

“What?” Her tone clipped as she tries to regain her composure.

You walk over to her with lightly padded steps.

Her hair is out of her normal braids. You reach over to tuck her hair behind her ear. Before you can though, she flinches back. 

You wince.

“Sorry,” she mutters.

“No,” you say “it's my fault.”

Your mouth goes dry. “I didn't want to kill you.” You look up to gauge her reaction and continue. “Honest. I was just trying to protect the people I love.”

Agatha says nothing, but reaches up and runs her fingers along her neck. Tears unwillingly form in her eyes.

One is about to fall, but you reach over and catch it before it does.

You lick your lips before you start up again. “Do you hate me?”

Agatha laughs, but it dry and watery at the same time. “No, and I hate that I can't hate you.”

A moment passes. Before you lean in and press a tentative kiss to her lips. She’s still for a moment and for a second you're worried and about to pull back but then — she hesitantly responds.


End file.
